


Happy Ending

by agentpluto



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Destroy Ending, F/M, I'm Sorry, Post-Destroy Ending, ur gonna have a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpluto/pseuds/agentpluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And after always expecting the worst end result, Garrus was so damn close to finally going to get what he’d always been so terrified of hoping for.</p><p>He should have known better.</p><p> </p><p>[[[[[Short drabble reposted here from tumblr for tumblr user Helila, who I enjoy making suffer with sad shakarian post-destroy stuff. Based off a series of asks I sent to Helila aaaages ago and the prompt "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” ]]]]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

Garrus should have known it’d been too much to hope for.  
  
He stood there, in the makeshift infirmary amongst the wreckage of the Citadel. A week had passed since he’d said his last ‘I love you’s to Shepard, since she’d made the final push to the beam and set off the Crucible. They’d found her body under all the debris of the Citadel, the recovery crews pulling her barely-breathing body from the smoking remains of what once would have been the Presidium. Charred armour, caked with dirt and blood and a warped metal insignia that barely read ‘N7′, she’d been rushed away to receive medical attention at once.  
  
He almost couldn’t believe his luck.  
  
He heard the slow beeping of the machines working to keep her alive, what little tech that remained after the activation of the Crucible doing its best to breathe for her, to keep her heart beating. He couldn't help himself as he crouched down next to her frail figure as it lay on the infirmary cot, on his knees next to her. Her skin was pale, and as he slipped his hands over and under one of hers, large Turian hands curling around and holding her smaller human one, he could feel just how cold she was.  
  
“Shepard. C’mon, now.” He murmured to her unconscious body. The rhythmic ping of her heart rate slowed further. After the Crucible, he’d hoped she’d be alive, she’d make a recovery and that one day, finally, they’d be able to make a life together. After so much that had gone wrong for him, for both of them, after C-Sec, Saren, the Collectors and the Reapers, they’d gotten so close to finally getting their happy ending. And after always expecting the worst end result, Garrus was so damn close to finally getting what he’d always been so terrified of hoping for.  
  
He should have known better.   
  
“Shepard, please. I can’t have you dying again. I can’t lose you again.” The sorrowful rumble of his subvocals had made it almost impossible to speak. He pressed his forehead to the hand he held in both of his and prayed– begged– to every goddamn god or spirit or deity of every race just for her to hang in there, to just wake up and smile at him with that toothy alien smile he’d come to adore with every fibre of his being.  
  
“Shepard please– Shepard wake up. I can’t do this without you. I can’t do this again. Please, Shepard– please.”  
  
The beeping stops and machine let out a final, long, low tone.  
  
Just like that, Garrus was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the original tumblr post: http://agent-pluto.tumblr.com/post/133438192646/20-for-shakarian-do-the-thiiing
> 
> Kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated. 
> 
> This is the second fic I've ever posted and I'm always terrified of posting it b/c it's always been one of my weaknesses. I hope this reads okay!!!!!!


End file.
